Allen Walker
Allen (played by NightmareCCL) is a genie who is about to start at Lumiare. He can grant anyone just one wish but it will cost the wisher something. The payment is usually equel to the wish. Past Allen was extremly close to his mother. He loved her and though there time was short, most of what he knows about being a genie came from her. His mother was a genie from Saudi Arabia, who came across an evil man visiting there who made a wish to have sex with her. She took the form of a beautiful japanese woman and granted his wish. But, like her son, There was a price to be paid for having your wishes granted, and the mans price was, basically, Allen. He was required to give up his life of evil and become a father to Allen. Angry and feeling tricked, the man made a wish on Allen, saying how he wished his mother were dead. Ignorant to his abilities and scared, Allen ran to his mother, who he promptly killed on sight, fulfilling the wish. Apperence & Personality The red mark on Allen's left eye is more of a curse for having killed another Genie. His hair was orriginally brown/black till he granted his first wish, which brought out his genes and changed it permanetly to white. He cannot dye it for more than a week before his white hair returns. Allen is cynical and not very optomistic. He can act childish and pouty when he doesn't get his way. Though he can act cool and confident when trying to get someone to make a wish, he is actually very akward when meeting new people. He's very possesive and can get jealous very easy. Relationships Yuki- One of the first real friends Allen made at Spirit High. At first he didn't like her or her relationship with Cassim, and tried to sabotage them. But he felt guilty about this and now thinks of Yuki in the highest regard. For a little while, Allen had a crush on Yuki, but never seriously went after her because he new she had a soul mate and didn't want to hurt her. Cassim- Allen hates him or rather hated him. He resented the fact that he was with Yuki but now they mostly banter back and forth. Ayumu- Affectionetly referred to as "Stupid Fox" by Allen, these two met when Ayumu tricked Allen into kissing him, taking a picture and sending it to everyone at school. Much to Allen's disdain, the two began to hang out and became friends. They're feelings grew for each other past friendship after they got drunk one night and made out. At prom Ayumu asked Allen to be his boyfriend on the condition they keep it secret. Everyone knows that something is obviously up with them though. [[Teegra-|'Teegra- ']]Someone who Allen loves very much and thinks of fondly as a mother. When Allen lost his left arm granting reversing a wish Yuki had made, Teegra used her healing powers to grow him a new arm. Allen is amazed at her generosity, kindness, and thinks of her to be like an angel. Woody-Caught making out with Ayumu under the effects of an aphrodisiac dart, Allen became very jealous and angry of Woody. Even now that the event is cleared up, Allen tends to glare at him from across rooms. Category:Allen Category:genie Category:Allen Walker